DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): The overall objective of the proposed research is to determine whether home- based training of children with Down syndrome can increase their working memory efficiency. Towards this goal, the investigator proposes to determine whether rehearsal training can increase auditory memory span on an ongoing basis in the homes; to determine whether young children with Down syndrome can benefit from rehearsal training; and to determine the impact of rehearsal training on specific aspects of working memory associated with Baddeley s working memory model.